


Halloween Fun

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: The Potter-Prince Family [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Harry and Teddy convinces Severus to dress up  for Halloween.





	Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing

In September Headmistress Mcgonagall declared that the Halloween Ball attire was Muggle Halloween costumes. She also made it known that she wanted the professors to participate as well. None of the professors showed any sign of surprise even though none of them knew about their participation in the event. Severus had ranted about it for two hours as he fed and bathed Teddy. Harry, after putting Teddy to bed that night, made Severus forget all about his anger by throughly shagging him into the mattress.

A week before Halloween and the family of three still didn't have a costume. They were watching the Addams Family. It was Teddy's favorite show and secretly Severus' favorite as well. Severus' favorite character was Morticia Addams. Teddy just liked how odd they are. And Severus would always hold Teddy in his lap which made Teddy happy as Severus was always warm. During the show Harry would ask about a costume and Severus would distractedly say no.

"We could go as pirates Love." Which quickly had Severus' full attention. "Absolutely not Mr. Potter my son has much more class than to go as some asinine pirate. Isn't that right Teddy?"

Teddy giggled and nodded causing Harry, who had started scowling at the fact that Severus called him Mr. Potter, to laugh at their antics and Severus just gave a smug smirk. Harry rolled his eyes before leaning over Teddy and kissed Severus' cheek. Teddy made a face so both Severus and Harry kissed his cheeks at the same time. 

As the show went off Teddy excitedly said, "We could go as the Addams Family. Mommy could be Morticia Addams and Daddy could be Gomez and I can be Pugsley."

"Teddy that's a brilliant idea." 

"Yes Teddy that is a good idea but Sweetheart I am a man. And Harry no one knows that we are together let alone the fact that we are married. You said that you didn't want anyone to know."

"Severus please you have said no to everything else and this will make Teddy very happy Baby. And you also have the body for it."

Halloween night Harry and Teddy were waiting for Severus to come out of the bedroom. He had been in there for over an hour and whenever Harry tried to open the door he would get shocked. "Baby we are going to be late."

The door finally opened and Severus walked out looking just like Morticia except for his nose. "Harry I look ridiculous."

"Baby you look amazing and I have every intention of making sure you know as well once we go to bed." Harry said looking as if was about to start drooling. 

"You look just like her mommy." Teddy said as he reached his arms up. Severus just smiled before picking him up and placing Teddy on his hip. 

"Thank you my loves. Let's get this over with." Severus said with a small smile.


End file.
